Everything for you
by mamoru okta-chan lemonberry
Summary: "Walaupun aku mesum, tapi aku tidak akan mempermainkan perasaanmu. " Toya x Shingo Fanfiction, First Gotcharocka Indonesian Fanfiction, NC, Don't like don't read. and RnR minna


Everything for you~

Fandom: Gotcharocka

This story © Me

Warning: NC-17 or 21 for next chapter, gaje, OOT, don't like don't read :v

Douzo~

"Shingooooo…" Jui menghampiri Shingo yang sedang duduk santai di mejanya. Merasa namanya di sebut-sebut oleh temannya yang memiliki tingkat kepedean yang tinggi—sering mempamerkan pahanya, Shingo menolehkan kepalanya yang saat itu sedang melihat pemandangan dari jendela.

"Apa?" Shingo bertanya dengan nada lemas bin malas.

"Etto… gue nyontek pr matematika lu yaaaa…" Jui memasang jurus Puppy eyes no jutsu sambil berharap agar Shingo mau meminjamkan prnya.

Shingo dengan malas mengambil buku bersampulkan _"the GazettE"_ lalu memberinya ke Jui. "Nih!"

Jui mengecup pipi Shingo dengan durasi yang singkat, "Arigatou." Seketika itu juga, Jui langsung duduk di bangkunya dan sibuk mengcopas pr Shingo.

_**-Shingo PoV-**_

Hhhnnnhhh… namaku Shingo, aku kelas 12 si SMA GR. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu kepanjangan dari nama sekolahku itu. Aku terkenal sebagai siswa yang pendiam, dan cuek. Karena sifatku itulah, aku hanya bisa berteman dengan Jui—cowo yang tadi minta PR Matematikaku, Jun—cowo berambut pink ngejreng dengan coretan di pipi kirinya, dan yang terakhir Toya. Hnnhh… sudahlah, aku malas ngebahas si Toya.

~ting ting ting nong nong nong~

Jam belajar sekolah sudah mulai, setelah bel yang aneh itu berbunyi, dari ambang pintu muncul guru yang menurutku juga aneh. Hmm… jelas dia adalah guru aneh. Mana ada guru yang selalu memakai hotpants dan bibir yang dibuat-buat menjadi seksi. Guru aneh itu bernama Uruha—tapi lebih sering dipanggil Urupaha. Dia adalah guru matematikaku. Walaupun secara fisik bisa membuat para pria jatuh hati, sesungguhnya dia adalah guru yang terkenal killer. Bayangkan saja, penggaris besi super tebal akan "mencium" pipi atau kakimu, kalau kalian berani macam-macam saat dia lagi mengajar.

"Ehm… Shingo, udah selesai bengongnya? Mana PRmu?" tiba-tiba guru yang aku ceritakan tadi sudah berada di sampingku.

Aku sedikit gelagapan, karena sedari tadi PRku ada di tangan Jui. Lalu, aku sedikit menoleh ke arah Jui, dan dia member kode kalau bukuku sudah ada di mejaku. Mungkin tadi dia sudah mengembalikan bukuku waktu aku bengong.

"Ini prku." Aku memberi prku dengan sopan, ya… agar tidak kena "semprot" dari Urupaha.

Selama Urupaha mengajar, aku berusaha focus memperhatikan apa yang dia terangkan. Kalau tidak begitu… bisa-bisa aku ga ngerti apa yang dipelajari sekarang? Benar kan?

Hnnnhh… akhirnya pelajaran pertama, kedua dan ketiga selesai. Waktunya istirahat. Jui, Jun dan Toya menghampiri mejaku. Hnnhhh… jujur, aku malas banget melihat tampang mesum yang sudah tidak bias dihilangkan dari wajahnya Toya.

"Shingo, ada yang mau kubicarakan." Tanpa persetujuanku, si mesum langsung menarikku dan membawaku pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku berusaha untuk lepas darinya, tapi kekuatan dia jauh lebih besar dari tenagaku. Hnnhh…

Rupanya Toya mengajakku ke Atap sekolah. Toya memojokkanku ke tembok lalu menghimpitku dengan kedua tangannya. Sebenernya mau dia itu apa?!

"Apa maumu!" Aku langsung membentak dia dengan ekspresi geram yang menghiasi wajahku. Aku tidak mau terlalu banyak basa basi sama orang seperti dia!

Toya mengelus pipiku perlahan, menapku dengan intens, "kamu udah buat aku cemburu, jadi kamu harus _'bertanggung jawab'_."

Aku langsung menepis tangan kotornya itu, "Siapa yang 1 minggu lagu sedang berbagi ciuman mesra di sini?!"

"Oh… yang sama MiA. Dia itu nyatain perasaannya, dan aku tolak. Terus biar dia ga sedih, aku cium deh dia. "Jawabnya dengan enteng dan gambling.

Aku mendorong tubuh Toya, namun dengan cepat Toya menghimpitku lagi. "Lalu kamu… jalan dengan Tero dan sangat mesra." Toya menatapku dengan tajam seakan-akan ingin menelanku hidup-hidup.

"Tero itu hanya temanku aja!"

"Walaupun aku mesum, tapi aku tidak akan mempermainkan perasaanmu. " Kata Toya dan tiba-tiba memelukku, "Ok, kita sama-sama salah. Jadi, kita baikan?"

Hnnhh… ternyata emang benar, kita sama-sama salah. Langsung saja kubalas pelukan hangan darinya itu. sepertinya ada yang salah mengartikan balasan pelukanku ini. Tangan Toya saat ini sudah menyusup masuk kedalam Celanaku yang memang agak kendor. Perlahan namun pasti dia memijat-mijat bokongku. Sontak aku langsung mendorongnya. "A-apa yang kamu lakuin?!" Mukaku pasti sekarang ini langsung kemerah-merahan efek pijatan tadi.

"Ayolah~ disini Cuma kita berdua." Tiba-tiba Toya memposisikan badanku tiduran menyentuh dinginnya atap sekolah dan menindih badanku serta sikunya sebagai penahan badannya.

Mungkin karena sudah ahli dalam hal beginian, dengan cepat dan cekatan Toya melepas kain yang menutupi bagian bawah serta setengah bagian atasku terbuka. Dia menciumku dengan lembut, setiap inchi di mulutku tidak terlewatkan oleh lidahnya. Ciuman itu menjadi semakin panas, ketika jari-jari nakalnya memilin lalu menarik-narik nipple kanan dan kiriku.

"Aaaahhh…" Aku hanya bisa mendesah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

Bibirnya yang basah itu beralih ke leher jenjangku. Diciumnya leherku ini dan sedikit digigit, sehingga meninggalkan _'bekas'_ kemerahan. Kini bibirnya semakin liar, dan mulai bermain di are dadaku. Nipple kananku di hisap dengan sedikit napsu, dan… agak sakit. Nipple kiriku tidak dibiarkan menganggur. Disaat nipple kananku di sentuh oleh bibirnya, nipple kiriku di pilin dan ditarik-tariknya.

"Awww… akhh… ahhh…" Desahanku semakin liar.

Kini wajah Toya sudah sangat dekat dengan _'Shingo Junior'. _"Udah tegang ya?" Toya memijat 'juniorku' dengan tempo perlahan. Lidahnya menjilat 'dua bola kembarku'dengan penuh penghayatan. Pijatannya yang semula hanya pijatan lembut, kini berubah menjadi sedikit liar di selimutin napsu yang membara. Ujung 'juniorku' tidak terlewatkan olehnya. Sembari memijat dengan tangannya, lidahnyapun menjilat ujung 'juniorku'.

"Nghhggg… Toyaaaahh… aaaahhhh… mo-more… aaahhh~" Racauanku semakin tak terkendali.

Seringai mesum khasnya semakin tercetak jelas. Dia menjilati jarinya sendiri, lalu jari telunjuknya melesak dengan paksa ke dalam 'hole' milikku.

"Aww… ittai… aaahhhh~" tanpa sadar aku teriak kencang, karena baru pertama kali 'holeku' dimasukin benda asing dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Oh iya… ini yang pertama buat kamu kan…~" Jari kedua kini berhasil masuk kedalam, dan mencari titik dimana disitu akan menjadi pusat kenikmatanku. Jari-jari Toya langsung menyentuh g-spotku tanpa ampun ketika dia berhasil menemukannya.

"Akhhh… yyaaaa… disituuuu… akhhh Toyaaahhh…" Badanku meliuk liuk seirama dengan tempo tangan kanan Toya yang memijat 'juniorku dan kedua jari kirinya meliuk-liuk di 'hole' milikku yang pergerakannya semakin liar dan cepat.

Perutku seperti ingin mengeluarkaan 'sesuatu' yang tidak biasa ditahan. Toya yang memang sudah pengalaman, dengan cekatan mengulum 'juniorku' dengan tempo yang sulit dibayangkan.

"A-aku… aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh…" sepertinya ini yang dinamakan klimaks. Hnnhh… ini klimaks pertamaku. Rasanya setelah mengeluarkan itu, teramat sangat lega. aku memposisikan tubuhku ini duduk bersandar tembok. Toya menjilati 'juniorku' dari ujung ke pangkal sampai benar benar bersih dari cairan klimaksku.

Toya mengeluarkan 'juniornya' yang berukuran wow itu, dan nyodorkan ke mulutku. "Dia juga mau dimanjain sama kamu." Kata Toya dengan nada agak merajuk.

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkahnya yang kayak anak kecil. Dengan perlahan, aku memegang 'juniornya' yang sudah mengacung dan tegang. Kujilat ujung 'juniornya' dengan pelan-pelan, dan aku mulai mendengar desis dari mulut Toya.

Kumasukkan 'junior' Toya kedalam mulutku, dan mengemutnya seperti sedang menikmati permen lollipop. Terus… terus seperti itu sampai tempo kulumanku semakin cepat dan tidak beraturan.

"A-akuuu…" Toya menekan kepalaku lebih dalam untuk mengulum 'juniornya', lalu aku merasakan cairan yang sama persis seperti yang aku keluarin, mengucur lumayan banyak dari 'junior'nya. Sisa-sisa 'juniornya' aku jilati sampai tak bersisa, seperti yang dilakukannya tadi terhadap 'juniorku'

Toya membetulkan resleting celananya dan membantuku memakai pakaianku kembali. "Oke sayang… sepertinya kita agak telat nih~" Toya menarikku seenak jidatnya dan berlari menuju kelas. Hnnnhh… ada ada saja ni orang.

~_**Shingo PoV off~**_

Ya… setelah 'sedikit' aktivitas di Atap sekolah, lalu kembali ke kelas dengan terburu-buru—berharap belum telat pergantian pelajaran, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka harus dihukum dengan berdiri di depan ruangan kelas sampai pergantian jam selanjutnya dan menghadap guru BP mereka—Rame tan yang terkenal lembut tapi killer, cantik ternyata cowok tulen.

Waktu sekolah telah selesai dan semuanya kembali kerumah masing-masing. Empat sekawan—Jui, Jun, Toya dan Shingo pulang bersama seperti biasa.

"Jui… Jun~ gue udah baikan dong sama Shingo-chan~" Toya merangkul Shingo dan menujukkan ekspresi yang sangat bahagia.

Jui hanya mengaruk pipi kanannya dan Jun menggaruk pantatnya yang tiba-tiba gatal. "Hahahah… makanya jadi orang jangan terlalu mesum. " kata Jui sembari menjitak kepala Toya.

"Ittai…" Toya mengelus kepalanya dan merintis kesakitan.

"Aku mau beli minuman dulu di seberang jalan~"

"Aku temenin ya~"

Shingo menyentil hidung Toya, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi~"

Toya mengelus hidungnya, "Ya udah sana… tapi hati-hati ya."

Shingo hanya memberikan senyum terbaiknya, lalu dengan pergerakan sekilat keong di film Turbo, Shingo sudah sampai si seberang jalan. Terlihat oleh ketiga temannya itu, Shingo membelikan 4 jenis minuman. Ya… mungkin Shingo membelikan untuk mereka juga. Shingo terlihat berjalan santai kea rah mereka dengan membawakan minuman segar.

"Nih buat kalian…" Shingo memberi sekantung kresek minuman ke Toya, lalu Toya mengambil bagiannya dan memberi sisanya ke Jui dan Jun.

"Arigatouuuuuuuuuuu Shingo…~" Jui, Jun, Toya teriak bersamaan.

Shingo hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat teman dan kekasihnya itu berkoor ria.

Lalu Mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing—Jui mengantarkan Jun pulang dan Toya mengantarkan Shingo pulang.

Malam harinya tepatnya malam minggu, Jui, Jun, Toya main ke Apartemen Shingo. Seperti jadwal yang mereka sepakati, minggu ini Apartemennya Shingo yang menjadi korban untuk di satronin. Nonton pertandingan bola, makan kacang, baca buku, komik, sampai majalah xxx, main berantem-beranteman, yaaa… kegiatan itu adalah kegiatan rutin mereka tiap malam minggu. Walaupun satu sama lain berpacaran, tapi persahabatan mereka tetep berjalan dengan baik.

Waktu sudah larut, Jui dan Jun memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka beralasan kalau sudah terlalu larut, tetapi tanpa sepengetahuan Shingo, mereka pulang agar tidak menganggu 'acara' yang sudah disusun dengan baik oleh Toya.

Sementara itu, Shingo terlihat gugup berduaan dengan Toya, apalagi kalau mengingat kejadian saat di Atap sekolah.

**TBC~**

Sebenernya untuk smut, udah ada setengah, tapi karena males ngelanjutinnya, besok atau senin baru gue upload. Ini Cuma twoshot kok. Whahaha… gantung kan? Review please~

Udah lama banget ga ngetik fanfic, jadi aneh gini -_- maklumin aja, udah 2 tahun kaga terjun ke dunia perfanfickan lagi -_-

Judul sama isinya kaga nyambung… :v maklumin lagi ya :v


End file.
